


Watching the Fall

by hpbrat2



Series: Drabbles of Drabbleness [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, POV Cedric Diggory, Quidditch, mildly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpbrat2/pseuds/hpbrat2
Summary: Cedric's POV and a slight change of results when the Dementors decide they want to watch the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch Game.





	Watching the Fall

As he fell, he waited for the teachers to do something! Cedric couldn’t believe that nobody was trying to stop the tiny, Gryffindor seeker from his rapid descent. Snitch still clutched in his hand, he quickly lowered himself to his broom and sped toward the ground, away from the Dementors.

He really wasn’t made for these seeker feints that Potter did so naturally, but this was important. He distantly heard the Headmaster cast a spell to slow the boy, but it wouldn’t be enough if he hit the ground from the height he was at. He flattened himself further on his broom, trying to make it to Potter before he splattered on the ground. 

He caught a fistful of the boy’s robes in his free hand and jerked up, only about 10 feet from the ground. The lifeless body jerked at the sudden change of momentum, nearly dislocating the Hufflepuff’s shoulder, but he slid the nose of his broom under the boy, balancing him. He didn’t know where the Gryffindor’s broom ended up, but, as he slowly lowered him to the ground, he was swarmed by the Gryffindor team and figured they could find Potter's broom later.

Potter was immediately lifted off his broom by Wood, the Keeper for the lions, and laid down on the wet, muddy ground. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Cedric asked quietly. 

One of the twins nodded. “Yeah, he should be fine. He’s a tough kid.”

“And he didn’t plow into the field, so that should help,” Johnson, one of the Chaser’s, said trying to be glib, but the words coming out laced with slowly receding panic and gratitude.

A cough from the ground, just as teachers raced onto the field, drew his attention back to the ground. Potter was pushing himself up to a sitting position, assisted by Wood. “What happened?”

“Dementors,” Wood growled angrily. “You could have died.”

Potter leaned back against his Captain. “I’m alright, Ollie. A bit bruised up. And I could use some chocolate.”

“And a night in the infirmary,” Madam Pomfrey said sternly. “No excuses, Mr. Potter. You too, Mr. Diggory.”

“But I’m not hurt,” Cedric started to protest, but at the fierce look of The Dragon Lady of Hogwarts, he agreed.


End file.
